A Wish of Snow
by aefrae21
Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Her vision has returned, but why is Van missing from it? Gaea beckons Hitomi into less than friendly hands. VanHitomi
1. Cold

**A Wish of Snow**

Christmas-ish Escaflowne fic

**Chapter One: "Cold"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes: Takes place several years after the series. Hitomi has gone off to college in New York (rural NY folks). I hate to throw her over to America, but it's a necessary evil to get snow in Winter around Christmas time and it goes along with my thought process anyway…so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Hitomi turned the key and pushed on the aged door. It creaked, then swung open, denting the wall behind it, again. "We've really got to get that door fixed, huh?"

Hitomi turned to the girl in the room. "Yeah." she sighed. She threw her book bag down against her dresser and pushed the door shut. Flopping onto the bed, Hitomi closed her eyes.

"Was that your last one?" asked the girl.

"Yeah."

She could hear Emily, her roommate shuffle around opening and closing drawers. She must have been packing up. "You're going home today right?"

"Hmm?" Emily held up two socks. One was green and the other was black with white stripes. She turned to Hitomi. "Yeah, well, I like to be where it's a bit warmer this time of year." The socks were thrust into the suitcase on her bed. "And my Mom has a fit if I'm not home to help her with the Christmas tree."

"My Mom has never been one to have a tree in the house." Hitomi sat up and shifted her legs over the side of the bed. "Besides, it's expensive to go home."

"Well, when you live on the other side of the world, yeah." Emily giggled.

The other girl abruptly closed her suitcase and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back in a few hours. Gotta catch some lunch and make sure they have my address wrong so that I won't get grades until I'm back here for Spring."

"Emily-" Hitomi began.

"Just kidding! I passed, you know I always get by."

"You always have to be dramatic."

"Well, I am a drama major." Emily smiled. "See you later okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

The door swung shut. Hitomi eyed the empty room. It wasn't very large, but she'd called it home for two years now. The room was filled with furniture and Emily's things. She really should have been a scientist the way she managed to expand so much stuff to take up an exorbitant amount of space. Her clothes dotted the floor over lost term papers and e-mail printouts. Emily had decorated too. Her half of the wall was plastered with musical and theater posters. Little glowing stars littered the ceiling and bits of random cloth scraps were tossed on her bed. Hitomi grinned. Emily had been taking a costumes class this semester.

"Oh well." She huffed, stepping over the mess to get to her own desk. It was that time of year again, Christmas, and she felt she ought to at least write a letter. New York was truly too far from Japan to even think about going home for the holidays. She started to write, "Dear Mom, I'm doing fine." Hitomi held the pen off the page, what else was she even going to say? She continued anyway, rambling, "I think I've done okay this semester, still haven't picked a major, but don't worry, I will- definitely not English." Hitomi grumbled. "Oh! I didn't mean to write that!" Hastily, she balled up the paper and threw it in the trash before starting again.

"Dear Mom, I hope you're doing okay. School's fine. It snows a lot, but people here don't seem to mind much." That sounded alright. "I'm well." This was going to be such an awful letter.

vvvvvvvvvv

An hour later, Hitomi had played six rounds of paper basketball and had one very short, generic and innocuous letter. "I'll just go mail this. It's not like I'm going to come up with anything better." She pulled her coat on and picked up the envelope. The dorm building was almost empty even in the late afternoon. Hitomi left the building and started the long walk to the mailbox.

She slowly became aware of the snow. "Great, just what I need, more snow." There was already three inches on the ground from the night before. Rural New York always had snow from November to March, she'd discovered. You learned to ignore it. Hitomi slipped her letter into the mailbox and frowned. Emily wasn't back yet and she was done with tests, so there really wasn't anything to do. Everyone had someone or some place to go.

"Maybe I'll just take a walk." she stepped off the path and crunched her way towards the woods.

She really didn't have anyone. Her family was around the world, her few friends were all with their families; she didn't even have a boyfriend. The thought made her shiver. "Van." she breathed. A puff of steam floated in front of her face. She hadn't even glimpsed him for over two years. Instinctively, her right hand lifted to her neckline. "That's right." she paused, "I gave the pendant to him." Shaking her head, Hitomi continued walking. Once a year since she'd left Gaea, Van had appeared over the lake, just a glimpse, but he still smiled at her.

A blush crept into her cheeks and she quickened her pace. It had taken her so long to realize that she loved him. Then, she'd had to leave. It just wasn't fair. The trees got thicker and the snow started falling faster, but Hitomi was too deep in her thoughts to care.

Sure, to start, she'd been strong. Her journey to Gaea and Fanellia had taught her that she didn't need tarot cards and that she should believe in a happy future. She finished high school and even decided to travel abroad for college. Now it all seemed worthless. "I don't even know what I want to do with my life." she sighed. No major seemed right. Sure, she passed her classes, but what good was it if she couldn't find something to do with her life?

Guilt and worry bubbled into anger. "Why did I do this to myself?" She stopped walking. "I stopped running track when I got here. I left the only people who cared about me-" Hitomi's hands balled into fists. "And why hasn't he talked to me! I thought-" her eyes watered. She quickly wiped the tears away. They'd freeze if she wasn't careful. The rational thought led the way to awareness.

"Where am I?"

vvvvvvvvvv

"Great." Hitomi looked down at her own footprints in the snow. "I'm lost and it's getting dark. These are the kind of horror stories people tell. A girl, gets lost alone in the snow-" Hitomi's knees shook with cold and a twinge of fear. "Just relax, Hitomi." she told herself. "If you just follow your footprints- oh no."

The snow was falling fast and successfully covering her tracks. "Think." she said quietly. "My cell!" She reached back into her pocket and panicked. "I must have left it." Hitomi shivered. "I'll just have to find my way back. Relax." she chided. "I think I was coming from this direction." With a hesitant step, Hitomi trudged through the snow.

"I didn't think I'd gotten this far from the campus."

The sun finally dipped down below the horizon. Hitomi was quickly losing her battle with fear. She couldn't feel her toes or fingers anymore and the snow was soaking her clothes. "I wish I was home, safe and warm." she whispered. Her mind froze. "Don't wish." In the past, her wishes and desires had always led to bad fates. On Gaea her wishes nearly destroyed the world. Then she frowned. "My wishes don't matter any more anyway."

"It's too dark." she mumbled. The trees blocked out any remaining light. There was no way she could see to get out tonight. "Shelter, shelter, shelter-" she repeated. Even when afraid, the body tends to kick into a natural self-preservation mode. Hitomi's body knew she needed to stop and conserve warmth, even if her mind was in disarray.

A group of pine trees caught her attention and she lumbered over to them. The ground was only dusted with snow and the trees provided a wall between her and the icy wind. Hitomi slowly sat down and hugged her knees. Her teeth chattered; her mind fogged. Sleep threatened to overtake her.

"No more wishes." she repeated, fighting for consciousness. "No more pendant, no more tarot cards, horrible fates, no more- Van-" Her wishes didn't matter anymore, right? "Fine. Then I wish, I was on Gaea. I wish I could see Van again." Her tears froze to her cheeks as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi was running, running from something terrible and unseen. Suddenly, the ground was gone and she felt herself falling into the enveloping darkness.

She recognized this. It had happened before.

Bits of rock fell around her; the only thing between her and the blackness.

She knew this dream. Any moment now, Van would appear and save her from falling. He'd take her hand and with his wings, he'd lift her to safety. But why was she seeing this again? It already happened.

No one appeared.

Just wait, any moment now-

All of the light was sucked away.

Where was he?

Hitomi smashed against something very hard and she heard a sharp crack. Pain raced through every fiber of her body and then the blackness consumed her.

vvvvvvvvvv

"No!" She sat bolt upright and gasped for air. The dream was different, and it felt so real. Shaking, Hitomi looked around. It was just after dawn and she was still sitting in her cluster of pine trees, now coated in a light layer of snow. Tentatively, she stood and dusted herself off. It was still cold, but at least it had stopped snowing.

She pushed the dream from her mind. "I've got to find my way back." Very numbly, Hitomi walked ahead. Somehow, things looked different in the daylight. The trees were much thinner and there didn't seem to be nearly as much snow on the ground as there should have been. Her fuzzy mind pushed these details aside as thoughts of sleep took over. "I was so sure I'd come this way." she turned slightly, "Why haven't I seen any buildings yet? This is so-" Hitomi reached a hand up to her head to stop it from spinning.

"Over there!" a voice rang out.

"Is it her?"

"Hurry up!"

Now she was hearing things too. Her head throbbed along with her frozen feet. "so- weird." Dots appeared in her vision and she collapsed.

In her twilight state of mind, Hitomi was vaguely aware that she was being lifted from the ground and wrapped in something warm. She curled tighter against the warmth and let the last of her consciousness slip away.

Three men stood around a fourth who held the sleeping girl in his arms. They were all wearing long, dark green coats and ragged hats.

"Gregor, is she dead?"

"No, she still breathes." replied Gregor, shifting the girl slightly.

"Lord Thamos will be pleased." said the tallest.

As they started walking, the smallest man with red hair mumbled, "I don't see how she's so powerful."

"Shut up, Rawn. It doesn't matter what she looks like."

"But-" Rawn tried.

"Evard is right. I saw the destruction she brought to Zaibach before. She's got strange powers."

"Did she really destroy the machine, Sil?" asked Rawn cautiously.

"Yes."

"What power." he gasped.

"Hurry up!" Gregor commanded.

"Just think of what we can accomplish if she is on our side?" Evard grinned darkly.

"If you don't shut your mouths and start walking faster, Lord Thamos will get impatient." Gregor stated flatly.

The men went quiet and quickly fell into step behind their commander. No one wanted Lord Thamos to get impatient. And with such an important cargo, there was no doubt that he'd want it sooner than possible.

vvvvvvvvvv

There was a whirling sound by her ear. It was steadily increasing in volume. Hitomi blinked her eyes open. It was blurry at first, but gradually her eyes focused. Bars. Iron bars surrounded her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, she's awake." Rawn said.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" Hitomi demanded.

"Relax girl. You are unharmed." Gregor strolled over to her cage casually. He was a big, broad-shouldered man with a long black beard and weathered face. "Here." Gregor pushed a tray between the bars. There was a bowl of brown liquid and a spoon, along with a glass of water.

"No thanks."

"Eat. You're hungry and you'll need your strength."

Hitomi's stomach gurgled. She hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning. Hunger soon won over her resolve as she picked up the spoon and tested the brown broth. It was different, but not inedible. She cautiously set the spoon back down. There were several men sitting around her cage. They were apparently in some sort of building, because the floors and walls were made of stone and a balcony ringed the room. Hitomi stared. There were others standing on the balcony, watching, shrouded by their cloaks. Next to her was a huge machine that looked like- It couldn't be- What was this place? "Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me lady Hitomi for not introducing myself properly." thundered a rich, deep voice.

"Lord Thamos!" Chorused the men, bowing as another tall and slender man passed them. It was the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" Hitomi called, her voice threatening to break.

"I was about to tell you my dear." He stated calmly. "I am Lord Thamos, a sorcerer. And you require no introduction. You are Hitomi, from the Mystic Moon."

"Then," her heart raced; fear suppressed by hope, "I am on Gaea?"

"My, my." Thamos grinned. "Yes, and you have the pleasure of being my guest."

Hitomi met his eyes. They were cold and distant. "What do you want with me?"

"I should think it would be fairly obvious." he raised a long hand and gestured towards the machine next to her.

"But I thought-"

"Oh, it was destroyed. This is my own creation."

Was he psychic? He kept answering her questions before she got to them. "I don't understand." She struggled to her feet.

"And here I thought you were so bright." Thamos approached the machine. "There will be time for explanations my dear. For now, eat and regain your strength."

"I won't do it." Hitomi spat.

"Yes you will!" Evard stood and glared at her.

"Evard." Thamos raised his voice slightly. "Hold your tongue. The young lady will do as she likes."

Why was he being so cooperative? Something about him didn't sit right with Hitomi. "If I can do as I like, then I want to leave! I want to return to Fanelia!" she shouted.

"Why would you return there?" Thamos stroked the machine's framework lovingly.

Her cheeks flushed for a moment. "I have friends there!"

"I should like to be your friend."

"No!"

"What can I do to prove that I mean no harm?" Thamos asked.

"Let me go!"

"Very well." He waved a hand and two guards unlocked her door.

Quietly, Hitomi stepped out and scanned the room. Most of the men were regarding her with interest. Several just stared. Thamos moved to her side.

"Lady Hitomi, there is something you should know." Thamos continued, his voice soft, but deadly stiff. Slowly, he reached into his robe and drew from it something concealed by his hand.

Hitomi stared at his closed fist. Just what was he up to?

"Your hand please."

With trepidation, she held out her right hand. Thamos reached out his hand and placed it over hers. When he opened his fist, something cool and smooth fell onto Hitomi's palm. Thamos moved his hand away.

"What?" She lifted her own pendant closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "How did you get this? I gave it to Van!"

"I know my lady." He said.

"Then what happened to him! What did you do to him?" She exclaimed, her anxiety growing by the second.

"We did nothing. King Van was a victim of war."

"What do you mean? Where is Van?" Hitomi stared hard, searching his eyes for lies.

"Dead."

"No." she gasped, crumpling to the floor once again.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: So what do you think? If I get a few reviews, I'll keep going with this story. I've never written an Escaflowne fic before, so I'm not sure about this one. Please let me know if you're interested. I promise to give responses and possibly cookies. grin

PS: I also write Inuyasha fics, so please read those if you enjoy the series.

Next Time: Is Van really dead? Who is Thamos and what does he want? Where is Merle and Allen and Millerna and all? Where is Hitomi and how did she get back to Gaea?


	2. Dark

**A Wish of Snow**

**Chapter Two: "Dark"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

"_What?" She lifted her own pendant closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "How did you get this? I gave it to Van!"_

"_I know my lady." He said._

"_Then what happened to him! What did you do to him?" She exclaimed, her anxiety growing by the second._

"_We did nothing. King Van was a victim of war."_

"_What do you mean? Where is Van?" Hitomi stared hard, searching his eyes for lies._

"_Dead."_

"_No." she gasped, crumpling to the floor once again._

vvvvvvvvvv

"I am afraid so." Thamos placed a hand on her shoulder. "We bought the pendant from a peddler. Strange one, he was, face like a mole. It took every cent we had on hand to purchase this." He frowned slightly.

"It can't be-" Hitomi held the pendant against her chest. Certainly this was the same pendant; there wasn't another one like it anywhere. Van wouldn't relinquish it to anyone if he was alive. "But how?"

"Please, my lady, I think that is enough for now. I will have Gregor show you to a proper room. I am sure you would like to rest."

Hitomi's eyes had glossed over, her ears deaf to the world. How could he be dead? "Van." she looked longingly at the pendant, as though it could bring him to her. The pendant hung lifelessly from its gold thread. Hitomi shivered, it felt so cold and dead. Gregor easily lifted her up and carried her down the long corridor.

It just couldn't be true. Hitomi could feel her body shake and hear herself cry, but she could do nothing to stop it. She was placed on top of something soft and plush. She let the soft blanket become her comfort and tissue. Hiding her face deep in the heavy folds, Hitomi sobbed herself to sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

"She sleeps, milord." Gregor announced, silently entering the machine room.

"Excellent." Thamos waved his left hand across the air and in its wake, a misty image of the crying girl appeared. "Soon, she will have no hope, and that is when she will aid us without restraint." The wispy Hitomi on her bed faded again into the air.

"Forgive me milord, but what of the Draconian?"

"There is no need to worry, Evard." Thamos smiled. "She will not call to him. He will be blind until the moment of his end."

"Even so," Evard began, hesitant, "the Draconian will be difficult to dispose of-"

Thamos maintained his stoic face. "We will awaken the full potential of her despair, her horrific fate, and the girl will destroy him for us."

"But sir, if she is so powerful-" Thomas began.

"How will I control her?" He finished, facing his machine. "That is simple. Emotions are a terribly powerful thing; we watched their power when Donkirk fell. I intend to use them."

Many heads dipped in acknowledgement. The power of the will wasn't anything to be trifled with, but the power of the heart, of raw emotion, was even more frightful.

"But how-"

"I intend to make her love me."

His words echoed in the enormous room as a hush swept over his men. All remained silent as Thamos, grinning, strolled past. "I shall be in the central control area. Gregor?"

"Yes sir?" The large man shuffled out of his stupor and bowed slightly.

"Let me know when our guest awakes. See to it that she has anything she wants."

He bowed deeper, "As you command." Gregor stared warily at his master's retreating figure. Lately his orders were becoming less reasonable, the tasks stranger. Still, a soldier follows orders. Gregor turned on his heels and headed for Hitomi's quarters.

vvvvvvvvvv

Thamos slipped into his chambers and locked the door behind him. He pulled down his hood, revealing a young man with pale skin and blue eyes. His rich black hair fell around his shoulders as he hung his cloak on the back of the door. Papers and books were strewn all over the floor. Small, intricate objects littered the tables; the only other furniture in the room aside from the easy chair at the main desk.

Stepping around and over random clutter, Thamos sat down in his easy chair.

The worn leather conformed and bent at his touch. On his desk were still more books. "So many spells and none to truly hold the love of another." Thamos sighed. "But there are alternatives." He reclined in his chair, drawing a smoky image into the air again. Hitomi, snuggled into her tear-stained pillow came into view. "I have been biding my time. I can wait. I will capture your heart. Once I control that, I will control all of Gaea. Fate will be mine to command." He smiled, pristine teeth gleaming in the candlelight. "She will love me."

"Now, to observe." The image was wavering as the girl in it tossed and turned.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi felt the ground crumpling away. She was falling again. "Van!" She cried. "Please!" No sound came out. Hitomi was helpless to stop herself as she tumbled down into the abyss. It was going to be like the last time; she was going to crash into the ground.

"NO!" She screamed, as she careened off of her bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

The door flew open and the burly man Thamos had called Gregor, ran in. "Are you okay, lady?" He reached out to help her up, but Hitomi pulled back and used the bedside table for support instead.

"I- I'm fine." She steadied herself and shakily sat on the bed. It had been the same dream as before.

"Is there anything that you require?" Gregor asked softly.

Hitomi stared at the man. He was at least six feet tall and built like a small house. His matted black hair stuck out from under a worn hat that she suspected he never removed. Gregor's eyes were small and brown, his face scarred, but there was something to him that felt comforting. Ignoring her perception, Hitomi turned away. "No."

"Very well then." Gregor returned to the doorway. "If you need anything-" He pointed to a bell with a long silk rope attached. "Ring this." Without another word, Gregor closed the door and the silence assaulted Hitomi's senses again.

Her heart was still racing. To calm it, she took in her surroundings for the first time. The room was cozy, a double bed rested against the left wall opposite a large dresser with a mirror. There was a small table next to the bed; on it rested an oil lamp. The floor was wooden and covered by a central red-patterned carpet.

She strolled over to the mirror. Bending forward, she sighed. "My eyes are all puffy." Turning around, Hitomi grimaced. No matter how much she aged, she still had a runner's body. The years since her time on Gaea hadn't changed her much. Her form was still slim and not curvy at all. Her face had matured a little and she'd changed her haircut slightly, letting it grow out long enough to make a short ponytail. Without the hair-tie that she'd somehow lost in the snow, her hair was tangled and frizzed. The clothes she'd put on this morning seemed like a good idea, but now her top was wrinkled and still damp in some places, and her jeans? Well, the jeans were ripped at the knee and lucky to have survived the trip. Frowning, she wobbled back over to her bed.

Thoughts of appearances aside, the memory of the dream found her again. "Why am I seeing this now? I didn't have any visions while I was home, why now? Why that vision? Why is Van miss-" She gasped. Maybe Van was missing from her dream because he was dead. Was that what the dream was telling her? "No. I won't believe it!" Hitomi picked up a pillow and threw it hard into the wall. With uncontainable rage, she grabbed the second pillow and beat it mercilessly against the floor. "He can't be gone!" The pillow hit the floor hard. "I won't accept it!" Smack! "Why have I been brought back then?" Smack! "What is wrong with me?" The pillow exploded into a rain of feathers.

She caught one in her palm. "Van." she cooed, anger melting away. Cuddling the feather to her face, Hitomi closed her eyes. "I promised that I wouldn't forget you. So-" Quietly, she tucked the feather into her jean pocket. "I won't forget. No matter what happens, I won't forget you, Van." Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall. "I'll find out the truth, but first-" Hitomi sniffed with resolve and walked over to the bell. Pulling it lightly, a dulcet tone rang out sweetly in the hall.

Moments later, Hitomi heard the door unlatch and Gregor entered the room. "My lady?" He frowned at the sight of the destroyed pillow. "Is there something that you need?"

"Yes. A bath please."

"This way, my lady." Gregor led her out of the room and down the long corridor.

vvvvvvvvvv

After her bath, Hitomi found that a change of clothes had been left out for her. She panicked for a second, until she found her old jeans and the feather, still safely tucked in the pocket. Breathing deep, she set it aside and grabbed the fresh clothes. "Great." She sighed. "They gave me a dress. That's Gaea for you." The dress was simple enough and it was clean, so Hitomi just shrugged and pulled it over her head. It was green, emerald green and long. The dress hung simply below her knees. It had long sleeves and a high neckline. The only decorations on the warm material were a brown leather belt and a slim silver trim near the neck and buttons.

Grabbing the feather and her old clothes, Hitomi knocked on the door. "I'm done." The door swung towards her and her eyes met with Gregor's back. "You can turn around."

Slowly, the big man turned. He pulled the clothes from her grasp. Seeing her unsure gaze, he said, "I'm just going to have these cleaned for you."

Not certain of what to say, Hitomi nodded shyly.

"Follow me now, we'll get you back to your room." He took a large step forward, but she didn't follow. "My lady?"

"Do we have to go back there?" she whispered.

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather go?"

"Fanelia?"

Gregor shook his head. "I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot take you anywhere outside of the castle." Before she drew her breath to reply, he added, "There are terrible snow storms here in Zaibach this time of year. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave here for several weeks yet."

"Oh." Hitomi frowned.

"But don't worry. You have free reign while you're here. I'll take you anywhere that you want." Gregor was not certain why, but he felt compelled to be nice to the young woman. He continued. "Maybe the kitchens? That broth can't have filled you."

Her stomach replied for her with a loud gurgle. "I guess so." She blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go then." He held out a hand. Hitomi just stared at it. "Come on." He waved it a little.

Hitomi got the message at last. "Oh!" Slowly, she clasped a hand onto Gregor's bulky arm. He started walking.

"It's for security." he said after a few paces.

"Huh?"

"The escort."

"Oh."

"The only women here are in the kitchen. And the men here are well-"

"Scary." Hitomi mumbled.

He chuckled. "Just a bit there, miss, I suppose." They turned a corner.

"You know, you're not as scary as I thought." Hitomi smiled a little.

"Well-" Gregor tried to think of a good response, but none came. "Thank you."

The kitchen door loomed before them. "Well, here you go my lady. Just let Marietta know what you want and she'll take care of you."

"Where will you be?" Hitomi asked.

"I am, after all, a military officer. I will be with my troops." he replied calmly.

"Okay."

"Send for me if there is anything else you need. Lord Thamos has placed you in my care."

"Anything?" She held her clasped hand to her chest.

"Yes?" Gregor eyed the girl in wonder. She looked just like- images of a little girl holding flowers close popped into his head. He stared blankly.

"Gregor, sir?" Hitomi tried.

"Yes?" He shook his head a little. "Sorry my lady, you reminded me of a little girl I knew once. What is it that you need?"

"I'd like some thread and a needle."

"Is that all?" Gregor grinned. "Marietta's got a sewing box somewhere in there." He pointed at the kitchen door. "Be careful though, she doesn't let the men touch anything in there."

"Is she mean?"

"No, not at all." Gregor struggled for words. "She's just, well, Marietta. You'll see. Go on." He nudged her forward.

Hitomi pushed the huge oak door and to her surprise, it moved without much effort. In fact, it flew open and in the doorway stood a short round woman, her black hair curling around the base of a round white hat. Her force of presence was enough to knock people back and surprised to say the least at the woman standing less than a foot from her, Hitomi promptly fell on her butt. "Who's this now?" the woman lifted Hitomi easily to her feet.

"Evening Ms. Marietta. This is the lady Hitomi." Gregor said politely.

"Oh is it?" Marietta glared down at the girl. "Now, listen Hitomi. We don't take formalities in this kitchen. Except that you call me Ma'am. That's the way it is. Take it or get out." Marietta looked solemnly at Gregor. "What are you still doin' here? You've got matters to take care of, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Gregor winked at Hitomi. "You'll be fine."

"Now, I suppose you want something to eat dearie?" Marietta asked sweetly, glancing at the slim wrist in her grasp.

"Huh?" The shorter woman didn't wait for an answer. She merely dragged Hitomi into the warm glow of the kitchen.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I know, not too much changing yet. At least I've given you clues about what's going on. I wanted to establish a few of the characters (new ones) and hint at where the story is going. I tried to be more descriptive, but I'm not sure if that came across well. I hope it's still interesting! Please continue to read, I promise there will be really cool stuff as Thamos tries to make Hitomi like him…shudder

**Character notes:** (for those who care to remember)

Thamos – sorcerer who used to serve Donkirk, wants to use Hitomi to conquer Gaea. Why? Wait and see.

Gregor – a trusted general under Thamos, really turning out to be a nice guy

Rawn – youngest soldier under Gregor, the red-haired blunder 

Sil – soldier, and survivor from the 1st Zaibach war

Evard – soldier, kinda greedy and distrustful though

Marietta – head of the kitchen, a 50ish woman that you do NOT want to mess with

Emily – Hitomi's roommate at college

I really don't intend to add any other characters. I'm sure it's confusing enough. But there must be villainy and thus there are sidekicks! Very soon the story will revolve less around the minute characters and more around Hitomi/ Gregor/ and Thamos…I also promise some Van screen time!


	3. Empty

**A Wish of Snow**

**Chapter Three: "Empty"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes: Hope the delay's not too bad folks, but here's chapter three. Don't hate me for the Thamos/Hitomi stuff; it's a crucial part of the plot. Hopefully anything that happens with Hitomi's relationship(s) will make sense. Also, as promised, you'll find more of Van in this chapter. Yay! Please read and review! (Thank you to those who have already reviewed, I hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

"_Evening Ms. Marietta. This is the lady Hitomi." Gregor said politely._

"_Oh is it?" Marietta glared down at the girl. "Now, listen Hitomi. We don't take formalities in this kitchen. Except that you call me Ma'am. That's the way it is. Take it or get out." Marietta looked solemnly at Gregor. "What are you still doin' here? You've got matters to take care of, right?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am." Gregor winked at Hitomi. "You'll be fine."_

"_Now, I suppose you want something to eat dearie?" Marietta asked sweetly, glancing at the slim wrist in her grasp._

"_Huh?" The shorter woman didn't wait for an answer. She merely dragged Hitomi into the warm glow of the kitchen._

vvvvvvvvvv

The kitchen was enormous and full of chatting women. Most of them surrounded two large fireplaces that filled the space with warmth and light. The walls were stone, but cleanly scrubbed, an indication of the cleanliness of the Marietta's ward. The larger woman hauled Hitomi past several bubbling pots to a small table next to a much smaller corner fireplace. "Have a seat, dearie, I'll fix you something right up." Marietta smiled and turned away disappearing into the mass of women by the large fire.

After a few minutes of watching the bustling kitchen at work, Hitomi felt almost comfortable. Here it was unlike anywhere else she'd been in Zaibach; here it was warm and welcoming, full of happy chatter and sweet smells. She took a deep breath and leaned back. Something small bobbed at her neckline. "Oh." Hitomi reached back and unclasped her pendant. With a frown, she held it out before her and closed her eyes. "Please," she whispered, "if he is alive, show me where Van is."

She waited.

Nothing happened.

It was just: empty.

Suddenly, someone prodded her shoulder with a stubby finger. "Hitomi?"

"Wha-" Hitomi felt her focus drain away as she opened her eyes to see Marietta staring right at her. She blinked hard; then lost her balance and tumbled backwards.

The kitchen stilled for a moment. "Hitomi? You've got to stop doing that dear, in all my days, I've never seen one girl fall so much in a short time."

"Sorry Ms. Marietta-" Hitomi absently stroked the back of her hair into place.

Marietta coughed. And then she scowled.

"Oops, I mean, sorry Ma'am." She scrambled to her feet and hurriedly sat down at the table again.

"That's better. Now eat up." Marietta was back to her sweet self again. "You look half starved to death, so I made you a full plate."

"Thank you."

"Don't hold up on account of me. Dig in."

Hitomi picked up a fork and finally noticed all of the food in front of her. There was probably enough to feed three men. Her eyes widened as she remembered just how hungry she was. Maybe there was just enough to feed one Hitomi.

"Oh and Hitomi?" Marietta started, "If you need anything, ask Beth. Here she is." She waved to a smaller brunette woman with green eyes. The young kitchen maid smiled and walked over.

"Yes Ma'am?" The woman asked.

"See to it that Hitomi here gets anything she needs."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hitomi, Beth. Beth, Hitomi." Marietta waved her hands in a brief introduction.

"Ma'am! We need your help over here. Audrey's got the stew all wrong!" a voice yelled across the kitchen.

Marietta huffed. "It's almost dinner time; leave it to those frills to screw it up. I've got to go dear, just ask Beth for anything." Reapplying her scowl, she stomped away muttering.

"Is she always like that?" Hitomi asked, almost to herself.

"No." Beth smiled. "Some days, she's worse."

Hitomi stared for a second before she started giggling.

"Don't worry about her. She's generally nice-"

They could hear the older woman yelling a few choice words over top of the kitchen noise. Beth cringed slightly. "Unless you mess up dinner."

The hustle and bustle of the room returned to normal volume.

"Go ahead and eat before it gets cold, Hitomi, right?" Beth pointed to her untouched plate.

"Oh, yes. Food, right!" Hitomi started her feeding frenzy while Beth laughed.

vvvvvvvvvv

Thamos looked at himself in the mirror critically. He smiled. He had always been proud of his appearance. Despite being a little on the pale side, Thamos had to admit, he looked good. His black hair fell smoothly to his shoulders, a few carefully placed strands across his brow. His face was neat and clean, no scars or abrasions marred it. Snapping his cloak over his thin, toned chest, Thamos whirled around once. "Now, one final piece to set in place." Grinning, he left his room and headed for the machine room.

Immediately, he was met by Gregor. "Ah, Gregor. How is our guest?"

"I sent her to Marietta to eat, sir."

"Oh?"

"She was hungry, sir." Gregor said.

"Fine, fine. Marietta is perfectly trustworthy." Thamos waved a hand in dismissal. "Please bring the sorcerers to me."

"Yes, sir." He saluted and marched towards a metal door next to the machine.

"Lord Thamos?" Evard slipped out of the shadows.

"Evard, you have a talent for speaking when you are not spoken to." Thamos frowned. "What is it?"

"Are you certain it is a good idea for the lady to fraternize with those kitchen girls?"

"Your point, Evard?" Thamos gave him a cold stare and he flinched.

"My, point, my lord, is that the girls may spread unwanted information to the lady."

"They know nothing of the machine and its purposes; they are harmless." he replied coolly.

"But they do know of you sir." Evard whispered.

"And?"

"Well, my lord, they may tell the girl of your personality and-"

Thamos waved a hand. "Enough. If I see that it is a problem, I will deal with it personally. Leave me. All of you."

Slithering back, Evard disappeared from view. Rawn and the other guards fanned out of the room in groups through small scattered doors. Thamos held a hand to his forehead. "I hate it when he's right. I'll have to do something about that. Those girls may tell her more than I'd like them too."

It was a few minutes before six cloaked men silently appeared in the machine room. "Is it ready?" Thamos asked softly. The men surrounded him and one approached his side.

"Yes, Lord Thamos." said one of the cloaked figures.

"With this you are assured success." called another.

"There will be no calling the Draconian."

"You guarantee this?" Thamos smiled.

"If this seal should break, then she is more powerful than we could contain."

"I don't like the sound of that." He grimaced. "Is there another way?"

"You have forbade us to use those methods, however-"

"That's enough. I'll take it." He held out a hand to the man next to him.

"Our payment, Lord Thamos?" a deeper voice echoed from the closer man.

"Yes, yes, here it is." Thamos reached into his robes and procured a rolled up piece of parchment. "The resting place of the dragon armor is marked clearly."

"Excellent." A pasty, gnarled hand reached out and grabbed the parchment eagerly. In Thamos' hand a shiny blue object glistened softly.

The sorcerers vanished.

"Gregor?" Thamos called loudly.

"Yes, sir?" The older man rushed out of a nearby corridor.

"Please send the lady Hitomi to me. I have a present for her."

Gregor eyed his commander warily. "Yes sir." He turned on his heels.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi smiled at Beth and waved her goodbye before closing the door to the kitchen behind her. "Now, should I just walk back?" She stared down the two long hallways with their myriads of openings and doors. "I'd never find my way back that way."

She turned around and around, trying to remember which hallway she'd walked down. Giving up on that hope, Hitomi turned left and started walking. It all looked the same. Stone hallways with tapestries hung on the walls here and there. Everything was big pillars and dark corners lit up only by wall braziers. It was pretty gloomy.

"I don't even know how to call for Gregor." she sighed. "And I haven't seen another person yet." She rubbed her shoulders. Outside of the kitchen, the damp air was chilling her, despite the long sleeves.

"My lady. There you are." a familiar voice sounded through the hall.

Within moments, Gregor was striding towards Hitomi from a passage to her left. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." He smiled.

"I was just heading back to my room." she started.

"Which, by the way, is in the other direction." Gregor interrupted.

"Oh."

"Come on then. Lord Thamos has asked to see you."

"Do I have to?" Hitomi frowned and looked at the floor.

"I am afraid so, but don't worry, he won't do anything to harm you." Gregor held out an arm and Hitomi slowly latched on.

"Gregor, would you tell me why you work for him?"

"Well, I work for Lord Thamos because I owe him a great debt."

"Oh." Hitomi felt incredibly awkward. It seemed like everyone in Gaea owed another their life. Naria and Eria worked for Folken because they owed him their lives, Merle was a similar case with Van- Maybe that was just the way things worked here.

"Do you mind if I ask you what your debt is?" Hitomi tried softly. "If you don't want to tell me-"

"It happened during the war." Gregor started, "Being a soldier is not always easy. My family, my Reena and our daughter Sophitia lived near the front lines. I am not proud of myself, but I hid from battle that day. Thamos was sent to my house to find me." He stopped for a moment, eyes distant, face set. "That was the day that our enemy used their new weapon. They blew up most of our army and a great deal of our countryside."

Hitomi blanched. She remembered the horrific battlefields of Gaea and of her walk with the dead, searching for Van amongst them. She shivered. "I don't want to do that again."

"What? My lady? Is something wrong?" Gregor broke from his reverie to face the worried girl.

"No, no. It's nothing!" Hitomi flailed her free arm and smiled. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes. Well," Gregor's cleared his throat quickly. "Thamos used his magic to protect my family. He saved us."

"Well, that's wonderful! How old is Sophitia now?" Hitomi tried cheerfully. Gregor still looked sad.

"She would have been 16 next moon."

Hitomi felt her heart stop for a split second. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't kill her." He sped up their pace. "We're nearly there. Come on."

vvvvvvvvvv

As the sun set in Fanelia over a snowy countryside, its young king gazed out from his balcony with fierce eyes. He ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair and sighed. Raising a hand to his chest, Van grasped the charm around his neck. It was a pink pendant, the only physical remnant of the Earth girl's time on Gaea. The orb was cold, empty. "Where is she?" he asked no one in particular. "Why can't I see her?" He pounded his other hand against the stone rail.

"Lord Van?"

He dropped the pendant, but continued staring over the balcony. "Yes, Merle?"

The cat girl padded gently into the king's bedroom, cautious of discarded weapons and dirty laundry. "You miss her Lord Van."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. "Yes. I do." he replied, eyes sliding closed. "But I can't even see her anymore."

"What happened?" Merle crawled onto the balcony rail and started pacing back and forth.

"I have always been able to see her with this." Van carefully unhooked the necklace and let it rest in his palm. "In the last two years, I haven't been able to see her at all. I don't know what to do- Merle?"

The cat girl grabbed him into a hug. "Lord Van. Please don't hurt anymore."

"What if I can't see her because she doesn't care anymore? What if she's dead?"

"Hitomi's not dead!" Merle hissed, arching herself back up to the rail. "Don't you ever say that!"

"How am I supposed to do that when today I get this feeling that she's near, that our connection is there again, only to have it vanish into emptiness?" Van shouted, gripping the pendant tighter.

"Lord Van."

His rage disappeared in an instant. "Funny thing is; I can't forget her." He leaned forward, arms braced against the rail. "No matter how many suitors the council brings me or whatever troubles Fanelia has, I can't forget her."

"It's because-" Merle started gently.

"I know why. And I'm going to find out what that feeling was today. If she's on Gaea, I won't rest until I find her." He stood up straight, almost as if he was going to leap from the balcony.

"No, Lord Van!" Merle grabbed his arm when his shirt was halfway over his head. "You can't go look for her now." Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "There's too much here in Fanelia now, and you don't even know she's on this planet."

"Merle, let me go."

"I can't. I don't want you to go get killed!" Merle's voice shook.

Van lowered his arms.

"Lord Van?" Merle straightened and jumped down to the floor. "Give me a month. If she's on Gaea, I'll find her."

"Merle." Van stared down at the striking woman next to him. She had grown up a lot in the last few years. It was hard to believe that just a short time ago she was following him everywhere, playing silly tricks on guards. Now she stared at him with bold eyes. Her childishness may have faded away, but her stubborn streak was bright as ever.

"Please Lord Van? A month?" she pleaded.

He nodded. "Be careful."

"I promise." Merle furrowed her brows in determination. "I'll find her." She bounded out of the room on all fours, skidding as she turned the corner.

"If you can't find her, I'll have to accept that she's gone." Van tucked the pendant back under his shirt and began the long walk to the dining room alone.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Lady Hitomi." Thamos bowed slightly as the girl entered the plush room.

Hitomi stared anxiously around the room, eyeing the large, soft chairs and overall warm feeling that reminded her of the kitchen. "Hello."

"Gregor, if you would, please wait outside the door, we won't be long." Thamos dismissed his general. "Now." he said, as the door closed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh, I suppose so." she replied evenly.

"Hitomi, if I may."

She nodded.

"I asked to meet with you because I want you to understand something." He smiled and motioned to a chair. Hitomi slowly seated herself. "You are free to do as you please here. I won't force you to do anything. I apologize for the way we met earlier, but it could not be helped."

"I don't see how being put in a cage could be misinterpreted." Hitomi tried to mimic Marietta's scowl.

"Forgive me." Thamos pulled back his hood and Hitomi took an obvious breath. "I didn't want you to run away. We had heard of your great power and were afraid."

"You were afraid of me?"

"Yes, very. But clearly, we were mistaken. You are a charming young lady." he added sweetly.

"I'm not charming-"

"Listen, Hitomi. No doubt, Gregor has told you about the severe storms?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"While you are stranded here, you are free to do as you wish. This place is yours to explore. If you need anything at all, you can ask Gregor or myself." He moved nearer.

"Can messages be sent out?" she tried nervously.

"I am afraid not in these conditions. But as soon as the storm season ends, I will see to it that any messages reach their destination, personally."

Hitomi felt her hope fading, but at least if she was stuck here, the people were being nice. "Okay, thank you."

"Hitomi? I have something for you. It's a sort of, token of apology for earlier." Thamos pulled a small pouch from his pocket. "Please take it."

She delicately opened the pouch and lifted from it a thin silver thread with a charm hanging from it. It was a necklace. "It's beautiful." The cool blue triangle glistened in the torchlight. It was almost like her other pendant. "Lord Thamos-"

"Please, just call me Thamos."

"Thamos. I think I'd like to go to bed."

"Certainly. Gregor?" On cue, Gregor opened the door and saluted.

"Yes my lord?"

"Please escort Hitomi back to her room and make sure that no one disturbs her."

"Yes sir. Come along my lady."

Latching onto his arm, Hitomi let herself be led away.

"Goodnight Hitomi, pleasant dreams." Thamos called out behind her.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, the chapters are getting a little bit longer, normally I write about 9-12pg ones, but I wanted to keep this one a little shorter so that I can update more often. Oh well. We'll see how that goes…Anyhow, what did you think? I finally got Van and Merle into the story! And did you notice? Van still has the pendant; the one Hitomi's got is a fake! So from now on we're following three different plotlines ok? Hitomi in Zaibach/ Van in Fanelia/ and Merle traveling to find Hitomi. Cool. Please review, I love those things!

Maybe I'll do some art of the updated chars/ new ones…let me know if there's interest!


	4. Forget

**A Wish of Snow**

**Chapter Four: "Forget"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, I am thrilled! Also a thank you to those who +fav me or my story; much obliged. So, Thamos is starting to woo Hitomi, will she let him? And just what was that new necklace all about? Read and find out! (Then review please grin)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

"_Please, just call me Thamos."_

"_Thamos. I think I'd like to go to bed."_

"_Certainly. Gregor?" On cue, Gregor opened the door and saluted._

"_Yes my lord?"_

"_Please escort Hitomi back to her room and make sure that no one disturbs her."_

"_Yes sir. Come along my lady." _

_Latching onto his arm, Hitomi let herself be led away._

"_Goodnight Hitomi, pleasant dreams." Thamos called out behind her._

vvvvvvvvvv

The door swung shut behind Hitomi and she sighed aloud. "What was he thinking? Giving me this." She gently set the shimmering pendant down on her dresser. "I mean, they captured me, didn't they? They put me in a cage. Now, he's being nice?" Hitomi plopped onto the bed, spreading her arms and laying flat on her back. "What does Thamos want with me? There was that machine, but-" She clamped her eyes shut with frustration. "I just don't understand." she huffed.

Hitomi rolled onto her side. She shivered as something small and cool moved under the collar of her dress. "My pendant. I forgot I put it back on." The tiny orb was quickly unclasped from her neck and she held it in front of her once again. "It's funny that I would forget I had it on. Normally it felt 'there.'" Almost reluctantly, she sat up and raised the pendant in front of her. "Please." she whispered. "Point me to Van. Let me know he's alive, somewhere." her voice trailed away while she focused.

Seconds passed.

Then minutes.

Hitomi opened her eyes. Slowly, she loosened her grasp until the pendant crashed neatly on her bedspread. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He just can't be-" Absently, Hitomi pulled out the feather she'd saved and stroked it. It's soft fluff tickled her hand and her tears subsided. She sniffed. "That's right. I was going to make this into a necklace too-" Holding the feather up to her lips, Hitomi kissed it gently. Was this to be the only part of Van she'd ever see again? She slumped back onto her pillow, still cradling the fragile object. "I promised I'd never forget you, no matter what." she said quietly. Sleep soon pulled her back into its embracing calm and Hitomi felt her worries ebbed away.

It wasn't long before her eyes opened to overwhelming darkness. She blinked uncertainly. Where was she? Hitomi held a hand up in front of her face. To her surprise, it was perfectly visible, but something wasn't quite right. It was nearly transparent! She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as though someone took away her vocal chords. No sound came out. Was she dreaming again? Yes, it must be a dream.

She had no time to be relieved, for at that moment, the invisible ground under her gave way. Hitomi let out a silent scream as she dropped into the void yet again.

vvvvvvvvvv

At the castle gates of Fanelia, a lone cat girl paced before a group of men. They were holding small weapons; maces, swords, and crossbows, but they really weren't intimidating. All in all, it looked like someone had rounded up the boys who wanted to be in the army but never quite made it past the guard shack.

"So let's see." Merle glared at the unusual gathering of men. "This is all that could be spared? You guys are barely soldiers."

The men grimaced, but tried to remain firm; it was important to maintain some sort of image. The kind they had wasn't the best, but it was certainly an image.

"Miss Merle?"

She hissed and popped up inches away from the man's frightened face. "What?"

"What exactly are we-"

"We-" Merle tossed her hair, "are going to go on a very special mission."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!" she growled. "We are to locate someone very important to the King." Eyeing her troops warily, she continued. "He has reason to believe that the Wing Goddess has come back. We are going to find her and bring her back to Fanelia." Merle resumed her pacing. "Lord- I mean, King Van has ordered you to obey my commands. So, there will be no questions!"

"Miss Me-" a soldier began.

"No questions!"

"Sorry."

"Now, this is a stealth operation, as you know, there're a lot of people out there that wouldn't welcome us. So, we will be traveling as a band of merchants."

"Hello Merle." a voice called.

"Huh? You sound familiar. Where are you?" Merle nervously scanned the ranks. There were only six or seven men-

"Down here."

Her eyes dropped to ground level. "Mr. Mole!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"How better to be merchants than to bring me along?"

Merle fought down the urge to claw his eyes out. It was a losing battle until another, taller man, strolled up to the group.

"Please Merle, don't be so harsh, it's his nature to be like that."

"Dryden?"

"I'm glad that you remember me."

"What are you doing here?" Merle asked, wondering if any more strange men were going to visit today.

"Didn't King Van tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're going to be using my airship to travel." he said coolly.

"How on Gaea did he manage this?" she asked.

Dryden scratched his head and grinned. "It's good to be the King, I suppose."

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi's stomach lurched as she fell through the shadows; just falling in total darkness. There was no light, no angel of a man to save her. This dream would end like the others before it. Silently, she flailed her arms, trying in vain to wake up before the end.

"Hitomi."

"Hmm." the sleeping girl mumbled.

"She's tossing around a lot. Is she dreaming again?" Thamos sat quietly at Hitomi's desk, watching her twist in torment.

"She's done this several times before, I was concerned." Gregor replied. He hoped he'd made the right decision in alerting Thamos. It had been terrible to hear the young girl screaming. So terrible in fact, that he'd nearly broken the door down.

"I think she's trying to say something." Thamos leaned closer.

"Van-" came Hitomi's whispered cry. It was almost a whimper.

"So she's dreaming of him." he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose.

"Poor girl." Gregor said.

"Gregor, go and fetch Amelie for me. I would like for her to stay with Hitomi."

"But sir, I am already her guard." Gregor started.

"Yes, but some things are better with a feminine touch."

"Very well, sir." the older man sat up slowly and exited the room, eyes never leaving the still struggling Hitomi.

"Now." Thamos smiled. "Let's do something about this."

He closed his eyes for a moment and waved a hand slowly across Hitomi's forehead. Blackness spread across his mind. Her struggling stopped and she mumbled.

"Van?"

"Yes, Hitomi, it's me, Van." Thamos said softly.

The dream wavered in Hitomi's mind, Van's angelic portrait came into view. "It's like before. You came to save me."

"No, Hitomi. I'm sorry."

"Van?"

"Please, forget me and be happy." Thamos whispered.

In her mind, Hitomi saw Van's sad face and heard his voice continue. "I want you to be happy, and to do that, you have to forget."

"But why? I can't forget you Van, I promised!" her voice was growing stronger, and more desperate.

"Please, Hitomi. I called you back to Gaea because I needed to tell you."

"Van. But I-"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, but Van-" Hitomi's eyes moved under their lids. She was waking.

Thamos concentrated harder. "Thank you Hitomi. Please, forget, and be happy."

Smiling at his own ingenuity, Thamos noticed the feather near Hitomi's outstretched hand. "I don't think you'll need that anymore." Gently, he lifted it away from her and stuffed it into his pocket. Thamos pulled away and quietly left the room. Outside the door, he was met by Gregor and a bustling blond woman.

"Amelie." Thamos eyed her carefully.

"Lord Thamos." she curtsied.

"Please see that she has everything she needs."

"Yes milord." Amelie smiled, her green eyes twinkling. She'd waited so long to impress Thamos. He never so much as blinked at her before, despite her nice figure and rather pronounced features. Maybe if she did a good job, he would-

"Amelie?" Thamos stared at the daydreaming girl.

She snapped out of her reverie, "Sorry milord! Yes milord?"

"You know your orders?"

Gregor stood quietly next to the chatting pair, silently wary of what they were planning. Amelie had a bad reputation. He wasn't sure if she actually worked anywhere in the fortress. The girl was always wandering the hallways, taunting the soldiers and trying to slip into any room that Thamos was in. A few of the maids had mentioned her penchant for stealing. Surely, assigning her to befriend Hitomi was not a good idea and Thamos would know this.

"As you command." Amelie curtsied again.

"Very well, I leave her in your capable hands." Thamos replied. "You are to report to me each night."

"Yes milord!"

This girl was just a bit frightening. "Yes, well, I'm glad you're so enthusiastic." he managed at last. "Gregor, you are dismissed."

"Sir."

The men departed in opposite directions while Amelie smoothed out her dress in the doorway. She had to do this just right. Lord Thamos was counting on her to- well, to get this other girl to like him but-

"This doesn't seem right." she said quietly.

Amelie shook her head. "No, no, this is fine." The girl, Hitomi was only a pawn; Thamos only wanted her for her ability to run his machine. Surely when she completed her mission and the 'tool' was secured, Thamos would- She blushed.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. "Hello? Lady Hitomi?"

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw- the floor. With a yelp and a thud, she landed in a heap. "I've got to stop doing this." she staggered to her feet and adjusted her rumpled dress.

"Lady Hitomi?" someone called.

"Huh?" Hitomi scanned the room for the source. Then, she heard a knock on the door. "Oh! Come in."

The doorknob turned and the door swung open gently. "Hello, Lady Hitomi." a cheerful-looking girl smiled. "My name is Amelie and Lord Thamos has put you in my care."

"He has?" Hitomi puzzled. "What happened to Gregor?"

"Gregor has other duties." She moved closer. "He is a commanding officer after all."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Excuse me Miss?" Amelie sat down on the bed and met Hitomi's eyes. "Were you crying?"

"No! No, I mean- well- yes, just a bit." she stuttered.

"Please, Miss, whatever for?" the girl patted the bed next to her and Hitomi soon plopped down as well.

"Well, it's just- a bad dream."

"Now, now, dreams are just dreams right?"

"Not mine."

"Hmm?" Amelie looked vaguely confused.

"My dreams, they usually come true. They're, well, they're like visions." Hitomi explained. "I saw-"

"What did you see?"

"Someone. I saw someone close to me; he went away." she said stiffly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, there isn't anything you could do." Hitomi frowned, the tears threatening to flow again. "He just, meant a lot to me."

"You know what?" Amelie rose to her feet and strolled towards the dresser. "When I'm upset, I always dress up to make myself feel better!"

"Does it work?"

"Every time!"

"If you think it will help." Hitomi said.

"Oh! This is so beautiful! Let's put this on!" Amelie squealed, holding up a blue pendant.

Hitomi grimaced. That had been a present from Thamos; she wasn't entirely eager to put it on. Yet, the jewel shimmered, even in the soft light of her room and Amelie was so excited. It couldn't hurt to put it on right? "Okay." she answered.

"Great!" the girl bounced back over to the bed, pendant in hand and quickly pulled the chain around Hitomi's neck. "This is going to look so beautiful!" She giggled as she fussed with the clasp.

"Done! Look in the mirror!"

Turning around, Hitomi gazed at her reflection. The necklace was stunning. Even against the green of her dress, it stood out and made itself known. It was almost, magical. "It's beautiful." It reminded her of something else though, something small and smooth. "I think I was wearing something like this before." she said hazily.

"Really?" Amelie asked.

"Maybe. I don't really remember."

"Maybe you wore something like this when you were little?" she volunteered.

"Yes, that sounds right. It must have been someone else's." Her head was suddenly fuzzy. She closed her eyes and saw little flickers of light, but they soon vanished.

"Lady Hitomi?"

"Yes, Amelie?" she looked up, eyes clear.

"Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes." she smiled, "but I think I'll need a new dress to help me along."

"Let's go find the seamstress!" Amelie chirped. Things were going great. Now, if she could keep Hitomi happy, the necklace would do the rest. Thamos was going to love her for this.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Damn it!" Van cursed. "The pendant doesn't glow, there's no pillar of light, but I could feel her!" It had hit him hard. He was taking a walk through the training grounds when he saw Hitomi falling into some sort of black void. He reached out for her, but suddenly, she disappeared. He punched the wall hard, letting some blood spill from his knuckles. Where was she?

"My King?" someone called and Van swiftly hid his bruised fist.

"Wendell. What news?"

The advisor bowed momentarily, "We have received word from out outpost in Zaibach."

Van furrowed his brow. They really didn't need another war. "And?"

"There is activity at the fortress. Steam rolls out from it."

"Someone is living there?"

"We think that they may be amassing another army." Wendell frowned. King Van was clearly not in a good mood already.

"Send a band of men to investigate closely." he replied.

"Actually, Sire, there is other news."

Van's curiosity soared; could it be Hitomi? "What? What else?"

"Our troops have reason to believe that sorcerers know of The Dragon's location."

The King continued to stare.

"We may be on the verge of another war."

Van's mind was already distancing itself from Wendell's voice. If Escaflowne was in danger, Hitomi couldn't be far behind. But what about her? "Wendell?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Was there any news of strange phenomenon? For example, a pillar of light?" he tried.

"Well, there was quite a bit to report, my King." He touched a finger to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, the messenger did say that there were strange lights in the sky a few nights ago. Your highness?"

The King's face was blank, his eyes were closed. Wendell reached out to touch him, but drew back when something shocked him. "What the-"

A pink pendant swung in Van's mind.

"King Van?" Wendell tried again.

His eyes snapped open. "I've got to tell Merle." Without another thought, Van raced towards the castle gates. "I hope she hasn't left yet."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Haha, a cliffhanger! So yeah, now Van knows she's on Gaea. Is it too late? Hitomi's got the other necklace on now; bet you can't guess what it does! Hehe. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Next time: she's going on a date?


	5. Run

**A Wish of Snow**

**Chapter Five: "Run"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! I didn't realize that it had already been a month, and then it took me time to write. I'm still interested in the story and I will finish it, I promise. I'm not a mean author that leaves her stories hanging for years or anything. No more delays, I hope it was worth the wait; please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

"_Was there any news of strange phenomenon? For example, a pillar of light?" he tried._

"_Well, there was quite a bit to report, my King." He touched a finger to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, the messenger did say that there were strange lights in the sky a few nights ago. Your highness?"_

_The King's face was blank, his eyes were closed. Wendel reached out to touch him, but drew back when something shocked him. "What the-"_

_A pink pendant swung in Van's mind._

"_King Van?" Wendel tried again._

_His eyes snapped open. "I've got to tell Merle." Without another thought, Van raced towards the castle gates. "I hope she hasn't left yet."_

vvvvvvvvvv

Dark hair flared around Van's face as he raced down the cool stone stairs. The day's fading light cast a glow on the beads of sweat rolling along his skin. His brows were knit tightly together in worry. Gulping down a breath of precious crisp air, Van turned and vaulted over the banister, falling freely to the grassy courtyard below. Landing with a flurry of tucks and rolls, Van resumed his run. Merle and her guard would be leaving from this area; they couldn't have gotten very far.

"Merle!" he called, slowing to a halt. No answer. His eyes frantically scanned the courtyard for any sign of life. It was quiet. Only the gentle rustling of the grass at his feet broke the complete calm of the moment. Van's heart beat out an erratic melody, pulsing with anxiety. Anxiety soon turned to anger and it welled up inside of him. Only the silence answered.

"Damn it!" Van's fist hit the ground of its own volition. How could he have missed her? He'd have to go for Hitomi by himself, he resolved.. Raising himself from the ground, he rubbed his injured fist absently. "I don't care about my duties, I have to go to Hitomi."

"Lord Van?"

Van paused, turning to face the source of the voice.

"What are you doing down here Lord Van? You should already be in your afternoon advising sessions with the counsel." It was then that Merle noticed the fire in Van's eyes. Something wasn't right. Van turned his gaze to the ground and messy bangs fell across his brow, further concealing any expressions that the young king may have been holding back.

"Oh God. It's Hitomi, isn't it?" Merle dashed forward and caught Van's hands in her own. "Please, Lord Van! It's something about Hitomi, tell me!" she pleaded.

"Merle-" he tried.

"Please," Merle gripped his wrists tighter, Van wouldn't look her in the eye. "What is the matter? Is Hitomi okay?"

"She's-" the gears in his mind pushed against the fogging emotions and finally surfaced. "Hitomi is in Zaibach, at the fortress. I had a vision."

"Lord Van." She slowly dropped his hands. "Are you sure?"

"It just felt so real, and-" he paused, "sad. I don't even know if she's okay, I just know that she's there. One of my men reported a pillar of light a few days ago. I'm sure it's her Merle."

She balled her fists at her sides. "Those bastards." She huffed. "I'm gonna claw them limb from limb when I find them."

"I have to go to her." Van seemed utterly ignorant of Merle's presence.

"But Lord Van-"

"I have to!" He suddenly shouted. "I have to find her! I have to protect-"

"You promised."

"Merle-"

Van lifted his head and was met by blazing azure eyes. He blinked hard. "I can't just stand around and do nothing!"

"I know."

"And she could be hurt or dying!"

"I know."

"I have to protect her!" he yelled. Reaching out, he stepped past Merle. "I know I promised, Merle, but I can't-"

Small hands fiercely clasped his arm. "You believe in me, don't you?" She asked softly.

He frowned, "Merle, I-"

"Do. You. Believe. In. Me?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Then trust me." Merle relaxed her grip. "I will bring Hitomi back."

Van just stared.

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

Merle forced a smile before walking away. After a few aching moments, her delicate ears caught something whispered to the winds.

"Thank you."

She smiled genuinely and whispered her reply. "I promise, Van, I'll bring her back safe. Just hold on." Quickening her pace, Merle sprinted back to her team. They'd be angry with her for holding up the mission, but it was well worth it. Now she knew that Hitomi really was here, on Gaea.

vvvvvvvvvv

Merle bounded gracefully towards the docks. "Lady Merle! There you are!" a soldier called.

"Yeah, I'm back, let's get moving!"

"B- bu- but Lady Merle-" the soldier stuttered, "W- we were wait- waiting for-"

Merle shifted her hands to her hips and leaned slightly into an imposing stance. "We were waiting for some information. Now we have it and we're going to leave."

"Wha?"

"Attention everyone!" Merle waved to the men loading the airship. "Gather up the rest of the supplies and report to the main deck. I have some information!"

Not wanting to face another rant from the bold cat girl, the men continued their duties. After several long minutes of foot tapping and yelling, the ship was loaded and Merle was eyeing her rag-tag group once again. "Okay everyone, we're heading to the Zaibach fortress."

"Huh?" the crew chorused.

"Why would we go there?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she serious?"

Merle flattened her ears. These guys were really annoying. "Who's in charge here?" She hollered, nearly screaming.

Crickets chirped.

"Excuse me?" Merle continued, fur bristling.

"If Lady merle says that's where we need to go, that is where we will go." Said Dryden smoothly. He winked.

Slowly, Merle's rage subsided and she let her fur settle back to a mere frazzled state.

"The King is counting on us. Get to work!"

The soldiers thought for a moment, turning to Dryden and then back to Merle. "Yes Lady Merle."

"Good." Merle smirked.

vvvvvvvvvv

"What do you think of this one, Lady Hitomi?" Amelie asked, draping a strip of deep violet cloth over her arm.

Hitomi wrinkled her nose, "That one's too bright, I like softer colors."

"Not me." She said. "I love bright shiny colors and warm fabrics."

"This one's pretty."

"Let me see." Amelie unceremoniously leaned her bold of cloth against the wall and scurried across the cluttered room to get a closer look.

Hitomi held the material in her hand and rubbed it gently. "Soft." She said.

"Yes, it's soft alright, but the color's so bland. You have so much to choose from!"

She was right. The old room was filled with more fabrics than Hitomi had ever seen in her life. Everything from the dark greens and blacks used for the troops uniforms to shiny satins. Briefly, she wondered how such an amazing collection had been amassed. Something colorful caught her eye. "What's that?"

"Oh, which one?" Amelie chirped.

Hitomi paused and approached the curious-looking bolt. It was red, crimson like rubies or fire, slightly shiny and smooth. It reminded her of something, though she couldn't quite remember what.

"I thought you didn't like bright fabrics. What was it you said about soft colors?"

"I don't know. I just like this one-"

"I've never been one for reds. Lord Thamos doesn't care for them." Amelie pouted, then grinned. She had an idea. "But it's really pretty for you, isn't it? If you like it so much, I can have the seamstress make a dress of it right away. There should be plenty of material."

Hitomi crumpled to her knees.

"Lady Hitomi?" the girl kneeled beside her, "Are you okay?"

"My head-" she rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the pain. "It h- hurts-"

Thamos had warned her about these 'side effects.' Grimacing inwardly, Amelie forced a smile. "Just relax, you'll be all right, close your eyes and take deep breaths."

With a few rasped breaths, Hitomi managed to calm herself. Focusing on breathing in and out, the fuzziness in her head dissipated as though it were never there. She stood and felt her heartbeat fall into a regular rhythm.

"Feel better?" asked Amelie.

"I think so." What had caused that awful pain? It was like being crushed in a vice only in reverse. The only way Hitomi could describe it was to say it was like something in her brain wanted desperately to get out and didn't care if it had to explode her skull to do it.

"Now." Amelie cleared her throat loudly. "We may want to get you back to your room for a while. So, I'll have this," she held up the red fabric, "made into a lovely dress for you. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Good, now let's get you back." Amelie tucked the bolt of cloth under her arm and grabbed Hitomi's hand. "It's getting late anyway."

"Hmm?" Hitomi followed casually. "It is? How can you tell without any windows?"

"Once you're here long enough, you get a feel for when it's morning and night; especially when you are on a work schedule-"

Their footsteps echoed against the cold stone walls and Hitomi was drawn into their eerie melody. She closed her eyes to better absorb the sound, while Amelie continued to talk. It was only too easy to ignore the girl's idle chatter and concentrate on the subtle clicking and playful ring of the stones. The orchestra of reverberations played gently until she felt herself collide with something solid.

"Ah!" Hitomi jumped into awareness once again and pushed back against the object, or rather person, she realized, she'd bumped into.

"Lord Thamos!" Amelie babbled. "W-wh-a- what are you doing here? You don't normally wander the corridors alone."

"This is true, but I wanted to see how you two were getting along." He smiled broadly.

Amelie blushed. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lord Thamos?"

"Not at the moment, though I would like to speak with Hitomi alone if you don't mind."

The girl looked like she would melt at any moment. "Yes sir!" She quickly backed away.

"Hitomi?" Thamos held out an arm.

Regretting the loss of her quiet solidarity, Hitomi resigned herself to follow instructions for now. It wasn't like she was leaving anytime soon. "Okay."

"Very good. Today, I would like to show you something special." He grinned and led her down another passage.

Amelie stared at the retreating couple with a cheery grin. "I will see you later Lady Hitomi! Lord Thamos!" Once the pair was out of sight, however, she dropped the bolt of red fabric in a heap. "Who does she think she is? Getting so friendly with Lord Thamos!" She growled. "Just you wait. Lord Thamos is only using you, stupid girl." Yes, Hitomi was only a tool; Lord Thamos would be hers, very soon. "Ah, Lord Thamos." She sighed. Picking up the material, Amelie strolled down the hallway picturing her ideal wedding with Thamos as the groom.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

Thamos gave her a smile. "Somewhere I think you'll like."

Silence dropped over them like a blanket as Hitomi was lead down winding corridors and up several sets of stairs. Suddenly, he stopped and opened a door. Hitomi sidled around to peek when a blanket was thrust into her arms.

"You'll need that."

"Huh?" she fumbled.

"Just trust me." He removed another blanket from what Hitomi now recognized as a closet and pulled it over his shoulders. "It's this way."

As they climbed another set of stairs the air felt colder. Thamos smiled when she wrapped herself tightly in the blanket; Hitomi ignored him. The stairs lead to a short hallway with a small wooden door at its end. Under the edge of the door, Hitomi could see something white.

Thamos gestured loosely towards the door. "Go ahead."

Gingerly, Hitomi twisted the handle and pulled. The door squeaked at its disrepair, but it moved with slight effort. She hugged herself against the cold air. "Snow." She breathed.

It was a balcony, just a half circle big enough for two people and about two stories up from the ground. But it was a nice balcony, nevertheless. The air was full of snowflakes, riding the wind and raining down in sheets. Hitomi stepped out into the snow, leaving a trail of ankle-deep footprints. It was cold and she couldn't see very far, but after being inside for a week without any sign of the sun, it warmed her heart.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Thamos asked.

"Yes, it is."

"It snows like this every year here." He continued. "I wanted to bring you here to talk."

"Huh?"

He stared at her and she blushed. "What I mean is, that we haven't had a lot of time to get to know one another. I just thought it would be good to talk."

"Talk, yeah." Hitomi shrugged. What was she supposed to do? This guy was actually trying to be nice. She decided to at least be civil. After all, maybe he wasn't so bad. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Thamos grinned. "How about you?"

"Me?" She blushed a little, flustered.

Thamos moved in, "Yes, you see Hitomi- I-"

"Well!" Hitomi interjected, turning redder by the moment, "We had snows like this in New York too. It would just drift down for days on end." She caught once of the flakes in her hand and shivered as it started to melt. "When that happened, classes would stop and we could go out and have snowball fights."

"Snowball fights?"

At least he wasn't looking at her with those pleading eyes anymore. Hitomi calmed herself. "You know, you make balls out of the snow, like this-" she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, crunching it into a rough ball. "Then you-" she smirked.

"Then you what?"

"You throw it!"

Thamos made a move to dodge, but the unexpected projectile made contact with his forehead and crumbled, clustering in his thick black locks. "Oh." He brushed the snow from his reddening face and hair.

Hitomi giggled, then sidestepped as Thamos attempted a counterstrike. The ball hit the balcony rail, clearing it of its snowy robe. "You missed!" she teased.

"I think I may really be falling for you, Hitomi."

She gasped and stepped back. There was a flutter, then a blast of sound. Birds erupted from under the balcony, flapping their white wings and dropping a multitude of feathers. Hitomi stared at the retreating birds, their feathers blending into the snow. She felt her eyes begin to tear.

"Why am I crying?"

"Hitomi?" Thamos took a few cautious steps.

"I'm okay-" The headache was back with a vengeance. Visions of someone, a man, with white wings flew behind Hitomi's eyes. He was calling out to her, reaching for her; she struggled to breathe.

"Hitomi!" Thamos watched her shake and clench her teeth. She was fighting the control.

Her eyes snapped open. "Van." She whispered, letting herself lean back over the edge. Thamos' hands groped the empty air; Hitomi had already fallen too far.

"Damn it! Hitomi!"

She hit the snowdrift with a thud and the wind was knocked from her lungs. Just breathing was a chore, but somehow, Hitomi knew that she should run. "Run." She hissed. "Run to Van!" Standing up, still shaken from the fall, she ran for all she was worth. The blinding snow no longer mattered. The cold was piercing her lungs, but it didn't make a difference. She just ran.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Damn that girl and her-" Thamos huffed, "-strong will." Closing the door behind him, he paced down the hallway, brooding. When he reached the main barracks, he paused to consider his options. If he went after Hitomi, alone now, it would reflect badly on him both to Hitomi and to his men. If he sent men for her, she'd think she was being captured again. No need to evoke those bad memories. Hitomi would keep on running, probably until she exhausted herself. Not to mention, she would certainly hate him. Thamos sighed. He'd have to do this the hard way. "Gregor!" he called. "Someone have him report to me immediately. It is an emergency!"

The halls were soon a mass of soldiers, scattering to obey. Within moments, Gregor was racing down the hall towards him. He saluted. "Sir?"

"I have an urgent problem, Gregor."

He nodded, "Yes milord?"

"It is Lady Hitomi. She was frightened by some birds on the balcony and she fell."

He paled. "Is she okay sir?"

"That is exactly why we must hurry. I saw her land safely, but it is a blizzard out there and she had nothing more than a blanket. I want to make sure she returns to the fortress safe and sound." He bellowed.

"Yes sir!" Gregor saluted again. "I will take Rawn and go immediately."

Thamos was growing impatient. "No, Gregor. I will help you with this matter directly."

"Sir?"

"There is no time for this nonsense!" panic ebbed its way into his voice and he swallowed hard to regain control. "Let's go before she freezes to death!"

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well things turned out a bit differently than I'd originally intended for this chapter anyhow…Hope you enjoyed. So now, Thamos is really trying to become trustworthy, or is he really genuine? Poor Hitomi just keeps ending up in the snow…Stay tuned! More soon.


	6. Frozen

**A Wish of Snow**

**Chapter Six: "Frozen"**

Summary: Sometimes the snow brings bitterness and cold; sometimes it brings love and warmth. For Hitomi, it brings both. Van/Hitomi Romance

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! Honestly, I just had to get back into this story and remember everything that I had in mind for this chapter. Also, Id like to apologize in advance, there's a lot of Thamos in this chapter… I hope you like it and continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

_He paled. "Is she okay sir?"_

"_That is exactly why we must hurry. I saw her land safely, but it is a blizzard out there and she had nothing more than a blanket. I want to make sure she returns to the fortress safe and sound." He bellowed._

"_Yes sir!" Gregor saluted again. "I will take Rawn and go immediately."_

_Thamos was growing impatient. "No, Gregor. I will help you with this matter directly."_

"_Sir?"_

"_There is no time for this nonsense!" panic ebbed its way into his voice and he swallowed hard to regain control. "Let's go before she freezes to death!"_

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi could feel it now. The bitter cold was biting into her skin and lungs, telling her to give up. Her body was giving out; she'd been inactive for several days now and her clothes weren't incredibly warm. If only she could reach that man. She stopped. "His name- What was his name?" Snow matted into her eyelashes and froze. The name was gone; the vision had ceased. "Great. Now I'm alone in the snow again. Why does this stuff always happen to me?" She wondered aloud. "Remember, remember-" repeating the words didn't help. "That man, he was supposed to save me. I think-" Hitomi winced in pain as something hard and sharp tore into her leg.

She tripped and rolled in the snow, leaving a faint trail of red in the pristine white. "Ouch! Stupid rock." She hissed. Rolling onto her side, Hitomi curled up and pressed on the new cut with her palm. "This was a great plan, Hitomi. Leap off of some stupid balcony and run like an idiot. I can't even see where I'm going anymore." She sniffed. "I don't even know where I'm going." Tears tried to escape, but they were frozen inside. "Please- Please, whoever you are, help me?" Closing her eyes, Hitomi drifted to sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

The two men pushed their way through the raging storm. Hitomi's footprints were rapidly disappearing in the blizzard conditions and soon it wouldn't be safe for them either. Gregor looked down at his feet; they were half-buried in the snow. Then, he noticed something red and followed the winding line to a large snowdrift. Cautiously, Gregor began to dig. A brown, woolen blanket peaked out from under the layer of white. "There you are. Over here!"

"I'll be right there." Called Thamos.

"We'd better hurry, the last time she was nearly frozen." Gregor huffed. "On top of that, it looks like the girl's torn up her foot pretty bad. Up we go then." He lifted Hitomi's shivering body onto his broad shoulders. "Not long now and you'll be safe and warm again. I don't know what happened to you, but I'll make sure you stay safe."

They brought Hitomi inside and carefully tucked her into bed. "Please, Gregor, fetch some hot food and a basin with warm water for the Lady."

"Yes sir. Shall I have Amelie attend to her?"

"No. I'll do it." Thamos replied quickly.

"Sir?"

He turned, eyes distant, emotions sealed. "Please, do not question me, I wish to stay with her personally."

"Yes sir." Gregor hurried to the door and disappeared into the hall.

Once they were alone, Thamos moved to Hitomi's bed and sat down near her. "Why can't you forget?" he asked, stroking her forehead gently. "What makes you remember?"

There was silence, then softly, Hitomi whimpered.

vvvvvvvvvv

Warm arms pressed gently against Hitomi's clammy skin. They were so gentle, soft, and almost unreal. Gingerly, she felt them trace over her face and arms. Hitomi shifted slightly. Drowsy and unwilling to break from the warmth she felt, she drifted deeper into sleep. An image appeared in her mind almost instantly.

She could now see what was going on. Someone was sitting with her, caressing her, holding her. Heat welled up in Hitomi's cheeks. Who was this stranger? "Who- who are you?" she started softly.

The figure remained silent.

Biting her lip, she risked a glance. A gray mass stared back at her. "A shadow?" She stood up and backed away. "Who are you? And why were you touching me?" Myriads of possibilities passed through her mind. What if this man, she could only assume it was a man, was trying to take advantage of her? What if it was Allen? Or-

"Are you the angel? The one from my dream? Please, tell me!"

Thamos hesitated. Hitomi was calling for Van in her dream again. This girl was truly amazing. The necklace would have wiped any normal person's memory clean by now. Yet, she was hanging on. Amazing. He'd have to probe a little. "Hitomi-"

The voice echoed all around her. "Who's there? Is it you? Hello?"

Thamos concentrated on the shimmering blue of her necklace. "Yes, it's me."

"It is you!" Tears welled silently in her eyes. He'd come back to her, the man from her dream; the man she loved! The shadow shifted and took on a very familiar shape. "I've missed you." She smiled.

She smiles for him? Thamos nearly lost his composure. The shadow wavered.

"Hello?"

"I haven't got a lot of time, Hitomi." The shadow said quietly.

"But, you came back to me- Please, who are you? I remember- I remember being with you, being happy. Please! I can't remember- but I want to! How can I find you?"

So she was forgetting. "I can't be with you anymore, Hitomi."

Hitomi's eyes fell, the happy tears suddenly sad. "You can't? Why?"

"Please, Hitomi. I have to go now." The shadow wavered.

"But, I don't understand?" She sobbed. "Please! At least tell me your name!"

Thamos hesitated. He could tell her his name. Then she might-

Hitomi started to cry. "I came to this world for you. I came here because I wanted to see you again. You can't be gone! You just can't!"

The shadow danced, fading and solidifying wearily with Thamos waning concentration. "What happened? Are you still there? Please!" Hitomi screamed. "Answer me!" Her eyes shot open and she reeled forward, her whole body shaking.

Thamos tumbled backward onto the floor with a thud. "Hitomi?" He managed.

"You!" She started to twist and her breath caught in her throat. "It- it's you-" she finished, brokenly.

"I'm sorry."

Befuddled, Hitomi ruffled her hair. "What?"

"I'm sorry that I scared you. Are you okay?"

She tried to steady her breathing. "I was having another nightmare, but I-" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I think I'm okay now."

"Good. You really frightened me, you know?" Thamos said gently. "I mean, I thought that we'd lost you to the storm." He finally stood up from his awkward crouch on the floor and dusted his backside free of dust. "I really meant it when I said we had a lot of bad weather."

"I know." Hitomi started. "It's just. I don't know." Clutching her head, she whispered. "Something in my head, it just hurt all of a sudden and-"

"Are you ill? We have doctors on staff. One could take a look-"

She smiled a little. "Thank you. But I'll be all right. It's passed now."

Time for the questions. Thamos cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Hitomi blinked. Ignoring the foreboding feeling, she nodded.

"In your sleep, you were calling out for someone. A friend maybe?"

She pulled her knees in towards her chest. "No. More than a friend. Someone I loved."

"I suppose I should expect that from someone so radiant." He tried to hide his glee as Hitomi blushed lightly. "So who is this lucky man?"

Turning away, she said, "Well, that's just it. I can't remember his name."

"You can't?" Thamos was surprised at how sincere that had sounded.

"Listen, I think I know where you're going with this." Hitomi frowned. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said-"

"And it's not that I don't like you, you seem to be a really nice guy." She continued, ignoring his protests for speech. "It's just. Call me crazy, but I made a promise to this guy. I can only remember that much, but the rest will come to me, I know it!"

"A promise?"

She nodded brightly. "A promise, never to forget one another, even when we're old."

Thamos stood quietly and moved for the door.

"Are you upset?"

"No. Actually, I admire that kind of promise." He thought for a moment before continuing, "And I will make a promise to you. As soon as the weather clears and you're ready, I will gladly let you go and look for this mystery man."

"Thamos-" She breathed, shocked.

"Now, I think what you could use now is some rest and dry clothes. I'll send Amelie to tend to you right away." Swiftly, he strolled from the room and shut the door with a soft click.

vvvvvvvvvv

He ran into Gregor in the hall. "Do you think you could have gotten a larger basin?" Thamos asked sarcastically.

"Well, I looked-" Gregor huffed under the weight of the bathtub-sized basin. "But I couldn't find any others."

Glancing around the man's bulk, Thamos noted that half of the contents were trailed on the floor from the main bath hall. What a mess. Usually Gregor was a very reliable soldier. Then he quietly remembered why the men had been banned from the fortresses' kitchen. "Never mind. Just bring it in, I'll be right back."

"Yes sir."

The door squeaked as it moved.

Hitomi had moved back under the covers, but, seeing the giant tub squeezing through her doorway, she pulled her head under as well.

"Here you go, Miss." Gregor grinned. "Miss?" He eyed the lump under the blanket.

"Oh! It's just you, Gregor." Hitomi's frizzed hair peaked out from the woolen blanket.

"Better watch, those blankets will get ya."

Hitomi smirked and pulled at her hair, managing only to put the fuzzy lumps behind her ears instead of in front. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay now. I could use some clean clothes I think."

"Not a problem, you'll find that closed there," Gregor gestured behind him, "full of dresses and coats. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

The door swung open again.

"Gregor. I've brought Amelie." Thamos said coolly.

He stood at attention. "Yes milord. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I think Amelie can handle things here. We should return to the training area, I was supposed to run an inspection today."

"Very good, sir." They turned to leave.

"And we'll have to get the crew to mop up the hallway."

"Sorry, sir."

Amelie waved cheerily as she watched the men depart. Once the door closed, she grinned widely at Hitomi. "So what did you get yourself into this time? You know, if I had Lord Thamos all to myself whenever I wanted, I'd-"

A knock at the door jolted Amelie from the bedside. "Who- who is it?"

"Amelie?"

"Yes, Lord Thamos!" Her eyes widened in anticipation.

He continued from behind the closed door. "Don't forget about dinner. I'm counting on you."

"Yes! I will! Don't you worry one bit!" Merrily, Amelie strode back to Hitomi's side. As though possessed, she fussed over Hitomi until her foot was neatly bandaged, hands and feet were propped on pillows, and hair was brushed so it shone.

Hitomi flopped back onto the pillow, a bit dazed. This girl was crazier than- than that girl with the- the cat girl-

Who was she?

vvvvvvvvvv

"Can't this ship go any faster?"

"We're pushing at full steam, Miss Merle!" A tall brunette soldier yelled. "The snow is holding us back."

"I don't care, if we don't get to Zaibach soon, we'll be spotted. Make it go faster!"

The soldier just glared. After three minutes solid, he gave up and went below deck.

Merle 'hmphed' in triumph.

A shadow lurched behind her and she frizzed. "Pushing the soldiers around again, Merle?" A chill ran down her spine, and not from the cold air.

"Dryden! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry. You've just been so intent on the mission; I wanted to get you to relax." The lithe man pulled a blanket out from under his fur-lined blue coat. "It'll keep you warm. Here."

"I can't relax. Dryden-" Merle sighed and slumped onto the floor. "I'm worried about Lord Van."

"But surely he's okay back at the castle. We are going to meet the threat, not him." He pushed the blanket towards her again.

"Don't you see? That's just the problem." Said Merle. She waved her paw, "Because Lord Van isn't here, he's worried about us, not to mention Hitomi."

"Wait, Hitomi's involved in all of this?"

Merle sullenly nodded. She really hadn't meant to tell Dryden about that part yet.

"Are you certain?" He prodded.

Merle frowned. "Yes. Lord Van saw her on Gaea."

"Where?"

"A vision-thingy, y'know, like Hitomi always gets."

He considered the knowledge thoroughly. "This changes everything!"

"Shhhh!" Merle hissed. "It doesn't change a thing as far as these men are concerned. It is my mission to rescue Hitomi. No one else's."

Dryden crossed his arms. "You can't possibly take this on by yourself, you know."

"I have to. I promised." She rocked to her feet and started pacing. "If I don't find her-"

"That Van." He cut in. "He's so stubborn. Just let me guess- If you don't find her soon, he's going to come after her himself. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Lousy scholar." Merle mumbled.

"And good hearing, I might add."

"Sheesh. Nosy too."

He cleared his throat. "Now, before you go insulting me, think for a minute. I am a scholar as you put it; I can help you. Now, once it comes to the actual fighting and so forth, well, I'm not much of a warrior-"

"That's an understatement."

Eyeing Merle warily, he continued. "If Zaibach has Hitomi, they are no doubt intending to use her for the power of Atlantis that she wields. Otherwise, they'd have no use for her." Dryden glanced at Merle; she turned her head attentively. "Okay- So. We need to find a way to lock on to her power 'signature' if you will, and locate her."

"Like scrying? Hitomi was teaching Van." She suggested.

"Exactly."

"Oh, well then-" Merle turned away. "Maybe you could make yourself useful after all."

Dryden pushed his glasses back up to the crest of his nose. "You never change, Merle." He chuckled lightly. "So, how long has our gracious, patient, and coolheaded King given us to find her?"

Reluctantly, she murmured. "He didn't say."

"Oh? Then I'd give us about three days before he follows."

"But we've already been traveling for two whole days! It'll take us another day just to get within walking distance. Surely he wouldn't-" Merle frowned and grit her teeth. "He would."

"Well, I'd better get to studying, I guess."

"Yeah." She finally snagged the blanket from his grasp and pulled it tight around her.

Smiling, Dryden slipped down below deck, leaving Merle alone with her thoughts. She would have liked to say, 'Van's not that stupid' or 'He trusts me' or even 'He knows his responsibilities,' but none of those things were true when it came to Hitomi. "He'd jump off of a thousand cliffs into pits of hungry dragons if he thought it would make her happy." She sighed. "Damn that girl. She's just- She's a good person and she means so much to Lord Van too." Spinning to face the chilling wind, Merle put her hands on her hips and continued in hushed tones, "Just you wait Hitomi, once I rescue you, you're gonna get the lecture of your life!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Thamos leaned heavily against his full-length mirror. "No matter how strong the spell is, Hitomi remembers. Her mind refuses to let go." He leaned back. "She really does have the power of the Atlantians. No matter." Reaching into his pocket, something soft met his touch. Smiling, Thamos held the feather out in front of him. "I have the very thing that will make her love me just as strongly as she cared for that Draconian."

He chuckled quietly, "Not that I should need this spell. The pendant should have been enough to alleviate her visions and memories. I thought that she'd fall for me like all of the others. Stupid books, no help with women at all. If I had more time though-" He grimaced. The sorcerers wouldn't give him more time. They were barely tolerating his plan to use Hitomi in conjunction with the fate alteration machine. "Relax. With this, I won't need much time at all."

Slowly, he shut his eyes and, concentrating on the pristine feather, murmured a few deep words. The reflection in the mirror began to change. Thamos' smooth black hair twisted into long spiky points, his pale skin dimmed, and body writhed. He opened his eyes. "Not bad. Ah, yes, the voice." Thamos focused and tried again. "Ah. Much better." Van Fanel's crimson eyes stared back at him. "A perfect copy." He stared; and the red became flecked with blue. "Not quite, it would appear." The glamour faded and Thamos glanced stubbornly at his own image. "In a day or two, I'll be able to sustain the spell and Hitomi will fall into my arms without question." With a smug grin he sat at his cluttered desk. "By the time the magic fades, she will really love me and willingly use her strong mind to help me create a new Atlantis."

Thamos lifted a mug from the desk and held it to his lips. His face puckered. "This tea is bitter."

vvvvvvvvvv

"A cat girl?" Amelie shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I remember that I had this crazy cat girl friend." Hitomi mused. "She was always getting in the way and annoying me in every way she could find-"

"Doesn't sound like a friend to me."

Hitomi giggled. "I guess not. But she really looked up to me I think."

Amelie stared blankly. Honestly, this girl was no fun. Instead of talking about the important things, like Lord Thamos, she was busy telling her piecemeal life story. Time to move the conversation back from boringville. "So, the dressmaker said she'd be finished in a few days."

"And then she stole my candy bar- Hmm?"

"A few days, for the dresses, remember?"

Recognition bubbled in Hitomi's mind. "Oh! That fast, really?"

"Well, it's not exactly like they're swamped with work all of the time. Not a lot of women here."

"I remember this gaudy pink gown that I had to wear once. They got rid of my old clothes and I had to borrow it." She smiled. "It was awful, but Millerna swore it was beautiful. I'm sure on her it was."

Amelie drifted back into a daydream about Thamos.

"I remember her name. Why can't I remember his name? It just doesn't make sense." She put her head in her hands and tried to find focus. Who was the angel in her dreams. Certainly, he was someone from her past. Someone close to Millerna, Allen, and the cat girl-"

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Amelie's pressed the back of her hand against Hitomi's forehead.

"I'm-" She wobbled and failed her attempt to stand. White dots flooded her vision. "I think I've been through too much today. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Oh, well then, I'll just go." Amelie helped Hitomi to the lie down. "But you ring that bell if you need me, okay?" She slipped through the door. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'll be back in a few hours to escort you to dinner! Bye!"

The room fell silent and dark. Her stomach grumbled. "I guess I'm a little hungry. I wonder if I'll get to eat in the kitchens again." Hitomi stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes. Soon, she was in a deep, and for once, dreamless, sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Hope you liked it! Next time look forward to some more Van! Poor guy, Hitomi's forgetting him! What of her memories? Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


End file.
